Beepbeepbeep!
by StarQuality
Summary: A text message can go a long way.


**Title:** Beep-beep-beep!

**Author: **StarQuality

**Disclaimer: **_Coupling _is too good for me too own!

**Summary: **A text message can go a long way.

**A/N**: Anything in **'s** is a text message... I hate text speak nowadays. Uh... Was angry and upset when it was written. Kind of crap. Oh well.

* * *

**Beep-beep-beep-BEEP-BEEP-beep-beep-beep! **

Sally reached over to her table, without looking away from the TV. It was all too interesting to miss. Even for… Sally looked at her mobile '**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED'** should she answer it? It only meant having a conversation with someone. Ah heck. She'd read it; she didn't have to reply after all. She could just pretend she never got it.

**Hey Sally. M.Chester is OK. How r u?**

Sally read the message and texted back. **Hi! I'm glad ure enjoying M. Im gd. How r u? **She wondered how long it would be until he picked it up. It wasn't long, because she heard the oh-so familiar,

**Beep-beep-beep-BEEP-BEEP-beep-beep-beep! **

She had to get that changed. It drove her mad. Crazy. But she could never be bothered to change it. She read the message:

**Im ok. Bored. Wut r u doin? P **

**I wus watching The Bill. Awhile ago. Now im just sittin here reading my book. S **

**Wat happened in Bill? P **

**Not much, luke + gary were there. And craig wasn't. S **

* * *

Patrick grinned. Sally was obsessed with Luke and Gary. And Craig. He stood up with his phone and went over to his in-hotel kettle. He switched it on and while he waited for it to boil, he texted Sally back:

**LOL I c. Its late, r u goin 2 bed? I am in a min**

Finally, it boiled and Patrick poured some. He almost burnt himself when he tried to drink it. Then he almost fell off his bed when his mobile bleeped.

**Yea, im goin to get ready 4 bed now. S **

**Lil graphic Sal. Ok, Im goin to get into bed afta ive had my t. P **

**LOL im sorry. Im ready now. So im in bed. S **

**R U going 2 sleep yet?. P **

**No. y? S **

**Just… getting an image. P **

**Shut up! I will goto sleep if u talk like that. S**

**K. Goto sleep. I am too. In a sec. Once ive got undressed. P **

**Now ure creating an imag. S **

**Sry. K, im in bed now. P **

**Me 2. S **

**Wat time do u hav 2 get up 2morro? S **

**6:30am. P **

**I'll b thinking of u. I feel sry for u. I don't hav 2 work 2morro. S **

**Y? P **

**Marcia is going in for training. So I don't have 2. S **

**LOL, Id better get some sleep. P **

**Me 2. Gnight Patrick :) S **

**Night-night Sal. Sweet dreams. P**

Patrick put his mobile on the bedside table without turning it off. Then he turned over and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Sally was doing the same. But she was having more luck. She got to sleep, only to wake up again a few minutes later. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, so she checked her mobile. Nothing…

**"Urgh…" **

Sally turned over onto her back and tried again.

* * *

Patrick tossed and turned. He still couldn't sleep properly. He checked his mobile again, for the fifth time. No messages but… It was 5:55. It was time. He kicked off the covers and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and got ready as quickly as he could. He wouldn't expect Sally to be up, but he decided to leave her a text for when she did wake up.

**Im leaving now. I'll txt u back when I get back from the meeting. P **

Once he had sent it, he turned it off, shoved it in his pocket and fetched his coat and briefcase. He took the keys off the table and ran out the door, running in case he was late.

In the meeting, Patrick wasn't paying attention. During the opening speeches, he almost said his name was 'Matrick Paitland'. Which it obviously wasn't.

* * *

Sally, meanwhile was in her dressing gown and was watching '**This Morning with Fern and Phillip'**. She had texted back but there was no reply. He was probably in a meeting. She thought to herself, did Patrick spend the night as she did? Trying to sleep, but waking up every few hours? Probably not. She was being stupid.

* * *

Patrick suddenly realised. He had missed most of a very important meeting, because he was thinking about Sally. There was only one reason, but he had been so stupid. He hadn't realised that he loved her. He had to tell her. As soon as he could. It would bug him all day otherwise…

**"Um… Sorry to interrupt, but I just remembered… I have a very sick… Uncle. I have to ring his daughter to see how he is. Will only take a minute.. Excuse me." **

The man in charge looked at Patrick and nodded. Patrick muttered a thank you and walked out the door. He took out his mobile and dialled Sally' number. Well, tried to. He dialled Steve's number twice. He finally got it right and then hung up. What was he going to say?

* * *

Sally wondered how Patrick was getting on. She was dressed now, but reluctantly. Now she was just sitting there, watching **'Today with Des and Mel' **when the phone rang. She jumped out of her skin, but picked it up.

**"Hello?" **

* * *

**"Hello?" **

Patrick took a deep breath, **"Sally?" **he asked, nervously,

**"Yes..." **

**"It's me. Patrick." **

**"Hi! How are you!" **

**"Oh… fine. Listen… Sally… You know how people are always talking about 'the one'?" **

**"Yeah… but why are you asking me now?"** she looked at her watch, ** "Shouldn't you be in your meeting?" **

**"I don't know how to TELL you this…"** Patrick took a deep breath,** "So I'll say it. I've found her!" **

Sally's face fell. She knew it was a long shot that he meant her, but she had to act happy for him, **"…Oh. Good… good for you." **

**"Yeah… She's smart… funny… beautiful… AND I think of her as a woman. An ACTUAL woman!" **

** "I see. Who is this little… lady?" **

** "Well…" **

** "Did you meet her in Manchester?" **

** "No." **

** "She's not one of the maids at the hotel is she?" **

** "NO!" **

** "WHO then?" **

** "…YOU!" **

Sally was crying, **"Well I'm very glad for you and… me? ME?" **

**"YOU." **he said, firmly,

**"But it can't be me!" **

**"Why not?" **

**"Because… Because… It can't! I mean… I'm NOT…" **

**"...Beautiful, smart and funny. I'll tell you something. YES you are." **

**"Better than Susan?" **

**"Better than Susan." **

**"Jane?" **

**"Better than Jane." **

**"Jennifer?" **

**"MUCH better than her." **

**"Oh Patrick..." **

* * *

**"Sir, I have to get home! My uncle! He has three days to live! I must get home and see him!****" **Patrick lied,

All of the men and women in the meeting looked shocked and sorry for him, and Patrick's boss waved him out. He ran and practically skidded around the door. He jumped into his car and started driving. All the way home all he could think of was Sally. Mad Sally. Fun Sally. Pretty Sally. Happy Sally. Sexy Sally. Strange Sally. _His_ Sally.

* * *

Sally squealed and stamped her feet. Patrick. Sally. Patrick and Sally. It had finally happened. There was a knock at the door, Sally jumped up and ran to the door. Before opening it, she composed herself, and brushed herself down.

**"Hi."**

**"Hi…" **

Sally looked up and giggled at the ridiculous tension. They'd been friends for years, and it wasn't going to be much different. It was going to be the same Patrick and Sally, just Patrick and Sally with sex and kissing and love and cuddles and... She fell into his arms dramatically and he kissed her.

**"I love you." **

**"I love you." **

* * *

**"Sally… I don't see why we just can't… slip it into the conversation… Y'know… 'OH, by the WAY…' " **

Sally glared at him as if he had just suggested they should go and tell their friends that they were going to cease going to the bar and start playing dominoes of an evening. **"NO. It has to be more ROMANTIC!" **

**"Sally! Guys like me don't DO romantic! It's not possible! Sally, please!" **

Patrick gave her his best 'Puppy eyes' look. No. Didn't work. Sally was adamant. So, Patrick knelt down and Sally put her arm around his neck. He stood up, put his arm under her knee and around her shoulders and pretended to stagger. Until she threatened to 'decorate' him with beauty products. Patrick behaved, but someone had to open the bar door. Then he walked in with Sally in his arms. He walked up to the sofa where the 'gang' usually sat. They stared at him in utter disbelief, he sighed, and then stated,

**"Guess what!" **

* * *

**The End. Thank God.**

* * *

I wrote this when I was really, really, really depressed. Well, I felt depressed, I was just a bit upset I guess. I haven't changed it all that much, but, I think it's been improved a bit.  
Ah well, I hope it was alright. I didn't want to change it too much. Oh, and I still love _The Bill_. Very upset Luke, Gary and Craig have all left.

Star  
xx


End file.
